This invention relates to a locking and nonseal pipe joint device for use in the hydroulic arrangements.
Heretofore, various kinds of joints or couplings have been used in the hydroulic arrangements. In the conventional joints, it is inconvenient or troublesome to obtain sufficient sealing and locking effects.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide an improved joint which brings complete sealing and locking effects.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved joint is comprised of a flanged holder having an external thread and engageable with a base body at its one end adapted to hold an end of the pipe at its opposite end, an intermediate packing member for sealing and locking the joint and a locking member having a internal thread and adapted to be screwed onto the flanged body through the intermediate packing member. The intermediate packing member is compressed against the circumference of the pipe in accordance with the screwing operation of the locking member so that the joined portion is sufficiently sealed with a complete locking effect. The flanged holder formed into a tube and is internally provided with an annular projection for receiving an end of the pipe and an entrance of the holder may be inwardly recessed to form an inclination in section.
The intermediate packing member is also formed into a tube or a ring and typically has a substantially trapezoidal circumference in section. The intermediate packing member at its one end may be outwardly recessed to form an inclination in section. Further, the intermediate packing member at its circumference may be provided with an external thread adapted to co-act with an internal thread provided in the locking member as hereinafter described. In another embodiment of the invention, the intermediate packing member may be divided into one or more pieces of different materials. The intermediate packing member may have a wedge-shaped circumference in section having at its one open end a larger diameter than an outer diameter of the pipe and at its opposite end a substantially same diameter as the outer diameter of the pipe. Further, the intermediate packing member may be provided with one or more splits for smooth insertion of the packing member onto the flanged member.
The locking member is generally comprised of a substantially cylindrical block having two different diameters including a substantially same diameter as an outer diameter of the pipe and a larger diameter than the latter and a larger diameter portion is internally threaded and communicated with a small diameter portion through an annularly inclined portion. The locking member at its one end may be attached with a resilient ring having somewhat smaller inner diameter than an outer diameter of the flanged holder. The flanged holder, the intermediate packing member and the locking member may be formed of metal or hard plastic material.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein a satisfactory embodiment of the invention is shown. However, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to the details disclosed but includes all such variations and modifications as fall within the spirit of the invention and the scope of the appended claims.